Saigo ni henkō
by Mony Taisho
Summary: sesshomaru conoce a Aome y le gusta de casualidad pero se entera de que ella es la ex novia de su medio hermano despues se tienen que volver a encontrar pero su medio hermano no esta de acuerdo


**Un día en el camino una chica salió corriendo a buscar a su gato sin darse cuenta había un objeto sobresalido ella no lo vio y se tropezó pensó que iba a caer pero un chico la atrapo, era de cabello plateado y ojos dorados ella se sonrojo.**

 **-gracias-dijo ella sonriendo-me llamo Aome.**

 **-no de nada-dijo el con una sonrisa-yo sesshomaru, y quedaron allí parados mirandose-despues del susto ¿no es mejor algo dulce? quieres que te invite algo.**

 **-supongo-dijo ella sonrojada. Y fueron hasta un señor de allí que vendía algodón de azúcar. Extendió sus manos hacia aome con el algodón de azúcar en la mano.**

 **-gracias-dijo Aome, y siguieron caminando juntos, ella se detenio el siguió un paso más se dio vuelta la miro.**

 **-¿qué pasa?-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-me olvide de ir a buscar a buyo- dijo Aome y se fue corriendo-gracias-dijo y le devolvió el algodón de azúcar.**

 **-Aome- grito sesshomaru pero se sorprendió al escuchar otra voz además de la de él, lo miro fijamente era un chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.**

 **-¿Inuyasha?- dijo sesshomaru-¿la conoces?- dijo señalando hacía ya una Aome lejana borrosa de lo lejos que ya se encontraba**

 **-si es mi ex novia-dijo él.**

 **-inuyasha ¿tuviste novia y no me entere?-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- dijo inuyasha mirándolo fijamente, y se alejaba.**

 **-no espera si se alejo es porque no te quiere verte, déjala.-dijo sesshomaru sosteniéndole el brazo**

 **-suéltame-dijo inuyasha-que sabes tú de ella, más bien la conociste recién.**

 **-que te importa lo que se, es que no quiere que tu estés cerca y con eso ya es suficiente así que déjala en paz-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-déjame-dijo Inuyasha, y pego un tirón soltándose de sesshomaru, y se fue en busca de Aome.**

 **-no puedo creer lo insistente que es-dijo sesshomaru y siguió caminando con el algodón de azúcar lo tiro en primer basurero que encontró pero todavía ni lo había**

 **Soltado y vio cuando algo se metió en el basurero en ese momento del susto lo largo y siguió su camino pero se arrepintió y se volvió para ver lo que era metió la mano.**

 **-el gato de Aome mu... ¡no! suyo... a ya se buyo ¿qué hare ahora? si no sé dónde encontrarla ¡Ya se, inuyasha!, agarro su teléfono y lo llamo-inuyasha ¿que estas con Aome?-.**

 **-¿qué te importa?-dijo inuyasha al otro lado del teléfono.**

 **-solo dímelo-dijo sesshomaru ya enojado.**

 **-si tanto te importa, no está, no pude alcanzarla-dijo inuyasha-¿para qué quieres saber?- piiiip se escuchó sonar el teléfono-me corto-.**

 **-creo que tendré que cuidarlo-dijo sesshomaru alzándolo al gato de la cola y el gato te tiro una arañada, como no tenía otra opción lo llevo a su casa pero ya se le había hecho tarde porque se quedó alimentando el gato.**

 **-¿qué haces? sesshomaru ya es tarde-dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación.**

 **-eeh ¿ma...má?-dijo sesshomaru preocupado, se sorprendió cuando escucho una risa pero duro tanto su sorpresa se dio cuenta-¡Inuyasha!-dijo en voz baja para que sus padres no se despierten.**

 **¿Qué haces con ese gato?-dijo inuyasha cuando ya encendió la luz.**

 **-que te importa no es asunto tuyo-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-me parece familiar-dijo inuyasha dudando.**

 **\- es un gato común y corriente todos son parecidos de cualquier forma lo mismo no te voy decir dijo sesshomaru cubriendo el gato, y subió la escaleras.**

 **Sesshomaru encerró al gato en su habitación y se fue a acostar.**

 **-mmm estoy cansado-dijo sesshomaru se fue al baño y se cambió, al acostarse sintió cuando el gato salto a su cama-no ni lo creas-agarro al gato y lo soltó en el suelo-¿que acaso no estas cómodo allí?-dijo señalando un rincón con un pequeño trapo y un plato de agua al final se quedó dormido y sin darse cuenta el gato se subió a su cama.**

 **Al otro día sesshomaru se despertó con el gato acostado en su cara, cuando se dio cuenta que era el gato ya que no lo podía ver se sentó rápido el cama tirando al gato en el suelo.**

 **-dormiste bien-dijo inuyasha en el borde de la puerta de la habitación-es de Aome-.**

 **-¿qué?-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-es de Aome-volvió a repetir inuyasha ese gato es de Aome-.**

 **-sí, ya te diste cuenta se le escapo tengo que devolverle, pero no digas a nadie-dijo Sesshomaru mirando el gato y a Inuyasha.**

 **-bueno, pero solo por esta vez-dijo Inuyasha, sesshomaru lo miro sorprendido-solo si yo le devuelvo-.**

 **-sabía que había algún truco-dijo sesshomaru mirándolo-¡no!, yo, le devuelvo el gato.**

 **-¿qué quieres que le día a nuestros padres?-dijo Inuyasha- sabes lo que odian los gatos porque papá tiene alergia.**

 **-¿que están discutiendo?-dijo su mamá gritando desde el comedor.**

 **-¡no mamá!-dijeron al unísono.**

 **-mejor cállate y no digas nada-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-que te hace creer que are eso- dijo inuyasha corriendo hacia el gato que estaba en el suelo tomando agua.**

 **-¡no!-grito sesshomaru agarrando una almohada.**

 **-bien-dijo inuyasha con el gato en los brazos, de pronto sintió cuando era golpeado fuerte con la almohada cayéndose al suelo solo de cabeza y el gato arriba en las manos de Inuyasha alzándolo para que no caiga.**

 **-te gané-dijo sesshomaru, con una sonrisa agarro el gato y salió corriendo.**

 **-¿qué vas de piyama?-dijo inuyasha riéndose.**

 **-cierto- dijo sesshomaru mirándose y se volvió corriendo a la habitación, se frenó frente a Inuyasha lo alzo con un sola mano de sus ropas, lo tiro afuera y cerró la puerta.**

 **-abre a puerta- dijo inuyasha, golpeando la puerta.**

 **-¡viste que están peleando!-dijo su mamá.**

 **-ya sonó-dijo sesshomaru en voz baja ya aguantando la risa, para que su mamá no se diera cuenta, solo sintió cuando Inuyasha iba quejándose por su mamá algo le hizo pero no sabía qué.**

 **-va mamá suélteme-dijo Inuyasha, y su mamá tirándole la oreja.**

 **Pasó una hora y sesshomaru salió de su habitación bien vestido con un jean azul y una remera con una campera abierta y con una mochila en sus manos.**

 **-¡miau!- grito el gato.**

 **-cierto- dijo sesshomaru, y abrió un poco la mochila para dejar respirar el gato, bajo las escaleras rápido.**

 **-¡ya vuelvo má!- grito sesshomaru abriendo la puerta.**

 **-no espera-dijo su mamá desde el comedor, pero llego tarde- u ya se fue-y volvió al comedor.**

 **-¿no lo vas a seguir?-dijo Inuyasha a su mamá.**

 **-no- dijo ella.**

 **-per...- dijo inuyasha interrumpido por la negación de su mamá, y siguió desayunando, metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando su teléfono pero no estaba -"y ¿mi teléfono?"-pensó él- sesshomaru- dijo en voz baja, y quedo pensando una excusa para irse-bueno, muy rico pero ya me tengo que ir-.**

 **-¡no!- dijo su mamá golpeando la parte de mesa en la que estaba inuyasha con un cucharon desde la mesada.**

 **\- pero por que a sesshomaru lo dejo ir-dijo inuyasha rezongando, y miro a su papá haciendo seña que no diga nada.**

 **-es muy distinto-dijo su mamá.**

 **-no-dijo Inuyasha dando la espalda a su mamá porque estaba sentado aún y se dio vuelta su mamá-no, es distinto-volvió a decirlo pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos.**

 **-a ver dime en que-dijo su mamá acercándose a él- si él es mayor- e Inuyasha quedo callado.**

 **Mientras tanto sesshomaru volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba hablando ayer con Aome, agarro el teléfono de Inuyasha y marcó el número de Aome, el teléfono sonaba pero ella no lo atendía, hasta que cortaba.**

 **-no va a atender- dijo sesshomaru ya rindiéndose- ya se-agarro su teléfono y marco el número desde allí-hola-.**

 **-hola ¿quién sos?- dijo Aome desde el otro lado del teléfono.**

 **-soy sesshomaru- dijo él- tengo tu gato aquí me siguió- dijo mintiendo.**

 **-¿está ahí?- dijo Aome sorprendida y a la ves contenta-¿dónde está? para que vaya a buscarlo.**

 **-en el mismo lugar de ayer-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-¿dónde compramos ayer el algodón de azúcar?-dijo Aome.**

 **-si- dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-bueno ya voy para allí-dijo Aome y corto.**

 **-ahora solo a esperar- dijo sesshomaru sacándolo al gato de la mochila.**

 **Pasó un buen rato, sintió pisadas detrás de él y que se agarraba de su hombro.**

 **-ha ya llegaste- dijo sessomaru, dándose vuelta pero se sorprendió cuando noto que no lo era-¡inuyasha!-.**

 **-así que aquí te vas a encontrar con Aome ¿no es así?- dijo Inuyasha.**

 **-si- dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-¡sesshomaru!- se escuchó cuando una chica gritó.**

 **-Aome-dijeron los dos al unísono.**

 **-o no-dijo ella al llegar y ver a Inuyasha ella no lo había notado desde lejos.**

 **-que ¿no te alegras de verme?- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella.**

 **-¡déjala!-dijo Sesshomaru deteniendo a Inuyasha.**

 **-y ¿el gato?- dijo Aome haciéndose la tonta ya que se había dado cuenta-"son hermanos, con razón se me hacía conocido sesshomaru"-pensó ella, mirándolos.**

 **-si somos hermanos-dijeron los dos, adivinando el pensamiento de Aome.**

 **\- en realidad somos medio hermanos, solo de distinta madre- aclaro sesshomaru, y le alcanzo el gato.**

 **-esta gordo- dijo Aome sorprendida.**

 **-si le di de comer, pero como no sabía cómo alimentarlo le di de más- dijo sesshomaru sonriendo, aunque no le daba risa, e Inuyasha miraba la situación sin saber qué hacer.**

 **-"mi hermano, y mi ex novia"- pensó Inuyasha- chau-dijo al final sabía que no podía hacer nada ya que Aome no lo quería ver ni en figurita, y Aome y Sesshomaru se dieron vuelta a mirarlo mientras se alejaba.**

 **-quieres ir a comer-dijo sesshomaru.**

 **-pero estoy mal vestida-dijo Aome mirándose sus ropas.**

 **-entonces a la tarde-dijo Sesshomaru insistente.**

 **-¿es una cita?- dijo Aome.**

 **-es una cita-dijo sesshomaru, y Aome se alejó.**

 **-a las tres aqui-comfirmo Aome.**

 **Y sesshomaru quedo mirándola mientras se alejaba.**

 **Fin**


End file.
